User blog:Asfidyll/Arko, the Sparkle of Winter
Arko, the Spark of Winter is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities Arko throws down a massive snowflake at a target area. |description2 = After a brief 0.75 second delay, the snowflake implodes in a shower of ice sparkles, dealing magic damage and applying 2 stacks of Winter Snap to all caught enemies. |description3 = While the snowflake is travelling, Arko can reactivate the ability to cause the snowflake to instantly implode upwards upon arriving at its destination, knocking up enemies but dealing reduced magic damage. |leveling2 = |leveling3 = |cost = |cooldown = 10 |costtype = mana |target range = 950 |effect radius = 200 }} Dealing ability damage to Frozen enemy champion decreases all of Arko's cooldowns by 0.5 seconds per champion hit. This effect can only occur once per Frozen champion per spell cast. |description2 = Arko shatters all nearby enemies Frozen Solid, dealing magic damage and slowing them by 60% for 1.5 seconds. |description3 = If a Frozen target is airborne, Arko instead sends them hurtling to the ground, shattering and dealing 125% of the damage. |leveling2 = |leveling3 = |cost = |cooldown = |costtype = mana |effect radius = 1200 }} Arko leaps onto an enemy unit, gaining invulnerability to non-turret damage for 0.75 seconds while balancing atop the enemy unit. If not cast a second time, Arko drops to the ground below him. |description2 = Arko leaps off the enemy unit for the same distance, but without gaining invulnerability. Both leaps can be directed separately. |description3 = Each time Arko performs a leap, he deals magic damage in a radius to nearby enemies around where he lands, and any Frosted targets within radius are also Frozen Solid, stunning them for a few seconds. and consuming all stacks of Winter Snap. |description4 = If the enemy unit he leaps onto is killed before the second leap can be cast, Arko immediately drops to the ground below him, and the ability is placed on a reduced cooldown. |leveling3 = |cost = |cooldown = 14 |costtype = mana |target range = 950 |effect radius = 275 }} Arko blasts all nearby airborne enemy champions with freezing ice, suspending them for 1 second, dealing magic damage and instantly Freezing Solid all caught enemy champions. |description2 = As they land, Frozen enemies crash to the ground, and are dealt the same magic damage again. |description3 = If Heart of Ice is cast while Frozen targets are still airborne, the second instance of damage is replaced by Heart of Ice's airborne magic damage. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = 150 |costtype = mana |range = 1200 }} =Lore= Ever the mischievous child, wherever you can hear the menacing threats of old women and the exasperated grunts of men, Arko is likely to be somewhere in the vicinity. Though he does so without malicious intent, the young boy of thirteen was long known to be the troublemaker of his little Avarosan village, tucked into a valley in the southern reaches of the Freljord. Mischievous as he is, Arko proudly holds the record for being the youngest member of the Avarosan army, which have led many to question the leader of the Avarosan tribe, for her personal recruitment of Arko into her ranks. Nevertheless, not even military training has tempered Arko's wild spirit and carefree approach to all situations. Born into a humble family, Arko had been blessed with an unusually high tolerance to the cold, and a powerful affinity for magic that manipulated the ice and snow around him. Even as a baby, his parents would gleefully watch as Arko juggled snowballs in mid-air from his own cot, giggling and gurgling at his own magic. That said, he didn't either hesitate from instantly chucking the same snowballs straight into his parents' faces when they smiled down at him; nor start creating minor snowstorms within his own home, wreaking utter chaos. As he grew, age nor experience did nothing to temper his urge for mischief, a fact that dismayed his parents, though they still loved him greatly. Though Arko was always quick to apologise, and tried to remain out of trouble, one way or another, he usually ended up being the one to cause it. Until one day, when trouble found him instead. Early one morning, Arko's village found themselves set upon by soldiers bearing the sigil of the Winters Claw, intent on raiding the largely unprotected people. As the screams of men and women alike mingled with the clashing of steel, Arko and his mother huddled into a corner, as his father took up a sword and stepped out to join the fray. As the sounds of fighting filled the air, Arko felt useless only hiding, and to his mother's fearful cry, ran out onto the now red-stained snow. Glancing quickly among the blur of metal and flushes of snow, he saw one of the raiders nearby. Without a second thought, he thrust out a hand, hurling a blast of ice at his head. He grinned cheekily as the solider clawed at head now frozen in a block of ice, before toppling over at its weight. Without hesitation, he immediately ran through the rest of his village, flinging out snowflakes that imploded in ice upon command and covering the ground in an icy sheen, watching gleefully as the enemy lost their footing and skidded on ice. Almost as soon as they had arrived, the raiders quickly retreated, ice in their boots and their faces frosted over, leaving Arko hurling snowballs as they left in defeat. It was not long after, that arrived at Arko's home, asking for Arko to join her ranks. Though his parents were unsure at letting Arko, not even a man, join the fray of the war, Arko proudly agreed. What better way to cause some real mischief than on a real field of battle? }} =Quotes= Upon selection: "Time for a little fun! Snowball fight!" Movement: "Get outta my way slowpoke!" "I'm walkin' here!" "Sorry ol' timer!" "Come on, let's move it, grandma!" "The big man's a'comin'!" "Ice 'em down!" "Slip and slide" "They can't handle this awesomeness!" Attacking: "Nothing like some cold wind to beat your face up!" "Snowball fight!" "Yeah! Now we're talking!" "God I love the... cold of battle?" "You know, you'd look so much prettier with some ice up your nose." "Dance for me man, dance for your life!" "Really? Are you even trying?" Upon casting Snowspark: "Surprise!" "BANG! Damn, I love this job!" "Boom shacka-lacka!" Upon casting Frozen Mischief: "Can't catch this!" "Over here!" "Too slow!" Jokes: Arko magically constructs a wall of snow in front of him. He then hides behind it, taking up a snowball in hand. He glances quickly past the wall, before hurling the snowball ahead. The wall then melts away. "Yep, yep, yep.... Aaaaaand...... Bulls-eye!" "Mhmm, mhmm.... A little to the left aaaand.... Got 'em!" Taunts: Arko creates an ice statue of at his feet. He kicks it over and stamps his foot down upon it, shattering it. "Lemme give you a hint. This is you now. *shatters statue*. That's you in 2 seconds." "Here's a little message. You fight me... *shatters statue* aaaand you're dead." Unique Taunts: With a nearby : "So.... when am I getting paid for this?" With a nearby : "Hey beautiful lady, how's it going?" With a nearby : "Dang you've got big... Uh... Um.... Guns?" When a nearby champion taunts: "That's all you got? Laaaame." Category:Custom champions